Sentinels
Thousands of years ago, raw magic was accessible to those who knew how to wield it. However, many mages became corrupted by its maddening power. One sorcerer in particular, who called himself Darlok, used dark magic that nearly destroyed this world. In response, a group of mages banded together and created the Sentinels, Guardians of the Arcane . They sealed off access to magic by gathering its raw essence with a glowing sphere, and they share its secrets with precious few. Darlok, however, escaped. Preserved by magic, Sentinels now guard this orb and stand in eternal vigilance for Darlok's return. __TOC__ 'Sentinels' Stats are related (Focus/Strength/Health) 'Drake (80/3/8)' - Frost Breath Drake is one of a kind in this world. He was summoned by a powerful conjurer ripped unwillingly from his world into ours. For centuries his will was enslaved by his master, and he was forced to do evil things. In an epic battle, Majus destroyed the evil wizard and freed Drake. The Sentinals are now helping him find his way home. 'Majus (80/2/9)' - Eldritch Wrath Majus is the Archmage Sentinel. It is his duty to ensure that humans use magic responsbily, and to bring justice to those who abuse it. As Darlok's only equal, his powers are great. He can use his magic to alter reality in a variety of ways, limited only by the strength of his focus and the depth of his imagination. Drake.PNG|Drake Majus.PNG|Majus ThreeHorn.PNG|Three Horn Toleda.PNG|Toleda Vendetta.PNG|Vendetta Virtue.PNG|Virtue 'Three Horn (90/5/10)' - Charge Attack Three Horn's earliest memory is frantically trying to escape a throng of murderous humans shouting, "Die, Demon!" In truth, he is the creation of a mad wizard who magically infused a human with a dinosaur bone. The Sentinels took Three Horn in and cared for him, which has earned them his eternal loyalty and his great strength. 'Toleda (55/2/27)' - Dual Blades Formerly a Spanish princess, Toleda now serves as Captain of the Sentinel Guard, a band of arcane warriors enhanced by magic and charged with protecting the temple and its secrets. Several decades ago, Virtue was atacked by a demon, and Toleda saved her life. The two have since become particulary close. 'Vendetta (60/1/6)' - Retribution Spending years trapped with an unspeakably evil presence can change you. No one knows this better than the Hero once known as Virtue. Selflessly sacrificing herself to save the world, she merged with the villain Darlok to contain him with her purity. Now free, she has emerged tainted--twisted with hate and anger. Consumed with rage, she is bent on revenge and will stop at nothing to make those who wronged her suffer. 'Virtue (70/1/7)' - Soothing Light As High Priestess of the Temple of the Moon, Virtue learned the secrets to communing with Daena, an ancient goddess. This knowledge allows her to wield divine magic which obliterates evil in searing light. Her powers also grant her the ability to heal and sense danger, and her premonitions are instrumental in protecting the orb. Category:Allies Category:Cards